random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Luan Loud Show
The Luan Loud Show is a TV series airing on RandomTV. Premise 14-year-old Luan Loud has decided to make a show about herself set in a mansion, inspired by the fact her younger brother, Lincoln, has a TV show based on his daily struggles. WARNING: Dank memes are an over-abundance. Overview The theme song plays, and after it, Devo perform one song for the episode, then the episode actually begins. Schwoobity schwaaa. Characters Luan Loud Luan is the main focus of the show. She often tries to crack jokes and puns, which pretty much everyone shows distaste towards. She is usually very happy and positive and hates when people think she is non-binary. Likes: Comedy, dank memes, kicking ass, chewing gum, chewing gum and kicking ass, puppets Dislikes: Knock-knock jokes, Pepe the frog, Buzzfeed scumbags Theme song: "Everybody Wants To Rule The World" by Tears For Fears Lane Loud Luan Loud's male counterpart. He is a homosexual, less-funny version of Luan who really likes microwaved ramen and Chinese food. He is in a relationship with Guzma. Likes: Comedy, dank memes, jokes, Pepe the frog Dislikes: Lincoln Theme song: "Fried Noodles" by Pink Guy Maggie Maggie is an emo chick who has an affinity for mimes. She dislikes little kiddy humor and jokes she describes as "lame", especially if they ruin an event that circles around her. Her favorite thing to do is listen to MCR albums with Luan, who many fans ship her with. Likes: My Chemical Romance, mimes Dislikes: "Lame" jokes Theme song: ??? Lincoln Loud Luan's little brother, who likes comics, manga and playing Pokemon GO everyday. Likes: Comics, manga, his sisters, video games Dislikes: My Little Pony, Lane Theme song: "Happy Guy" by Devo Guzma Guzma is Lane's boyfriend. He is a former member of Team Skull and likes to collect rare pepes with Lane. Guzma also owns a Golisopod, an Ariados, a Pinsir and a Masquerain. Sometimes he will be seen wearing an Ice Bear onesie. Likes: Being a memelord, Pepe the frog Dislikes: LazyTown memes Theme song: "I'm Awesome" by Spose Ronnie Anne Santiago Latin American (or Mexican, who really knows?) girl who is Lincoln's friend and possible girlfriend. She hates Luan's jokes and Lane and Guzma's affinity for Pepe the frog. She has 600 nicknames in TLLS, most of which she absolutely hates. Likes: Sombreros, arcades, PUNCHING THINGS, being a savage, basically anything that doesn't relate to fidget spinners Dislikes: Luan's jokes, Pepe the frog Theme song: ??? Devo 5 old farts who perform their songs from time to time in the show. Likes: Performing songs, anything weird and wacky Dislikes: When concerts don't go as planned Theme song: Any of their songs. Whichever one works. I'm serious. Episodes Season 1 /I Hate That Damn Frog/ In the first episode, Luan's hatred for Pepe The Frog reaches it's highest extent when Lane and Guzma invade the mansion with the meme. Trivia *Devo perform "Whip It" in this episode. *This is a double length episode. /Babypapers/ Luan's little sister, Lily, manages to make a newspaper for babies called Babypapers. Trivia *Devo perform "That's Good" in this episode. /PSA Nightmare/ After Luan stays up late watching scary drug and domestic violence PSAs, this makes her reluctant to sleep. Trivia *Devo perform "Agitated" in this episode. DVD Releases Category:Stuff by PixelMiette Category:Shitposting Category:The Loud House Category:Old pages that didn't have categories for the longest time